Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style)
1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Ken (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Qwilfish We Should Cry *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as Sadness Violetchi.png|Violetchi as Disgust Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:1998 Hudson Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG